Dimension Change
by Alzu
Summary: A girl from the year 2047 invents a watch that allows her to teleport in order to make the Zombie Apocalypse a bit easier to cope with, suddenly something goes wrong and gets thrown into another dimension. She finds herself stuck in Metro City.
1. Moira of Skye

So here I am, stuck in the rain about to meet my end. I depserately run into my home base and lock the door and lock it. Then run upstairs and lock that room. Quickly, I got into the bathroom closet and sit down silently. I press my new prototype watch to see if it worked. Unfortunately there seemed to be no progress.  
>Then suddenly they brake into the house, I pull out my plasma gun ready to fight till the end. Inside the closet was my Zombie survival bag. Inside was the essentials; first aid kit, food, weapons, ammo, water, and matches. I quickly shoved a few more things from the closet and wait.<p>

Soon after the door was broken down and I could hear them approaching the closet door. They didn't seem to attack the door so I slowly started to click the buttons on my watch hoping that maybe something would work. Within minutes the watch started to work I smiled as it started warming up the teleportation I had been working on. It works! I smiled relieved only to flintch as the door suddenly was being hit. I hired my gun and waited till the door was broken down before shooting down the invading Zombies. After shooting about five of them the teleportation took me to the old warehouse. One of my old bases. I looked around cautious and walked very slowly, but that was when my teleportation device started acting up. before I could even take the watch off I suddenly started falling. I landed on cold hard pavement, not a very soft landing. I look around in a daze, I felt sick and smelled blood. I felt around only to discover the side of my head was bleeding. The last thing I remembered seeing was someone in white.

I woke up in a hospital bed. I felt a bit weak but nothing serious. I sat up slowly to prevent any dizziness. I looked around for my things, everything seemed to be present but my plasma gun. That I didn't like. I Got up, still feeling weak but that I'm assuming is just blood lost. A few oranges should fix that. I quickly go to my bag and take my things. I then go to the window to see what floor I was on. I was in luck! Only the first floor. I quickly opened it and jumped out. Carefully I close the window as much as possible from the outside and sneak off quickly. Another bill avoided, I smiled. The sun seemed to be setting and everything was so full of life. I had almost forgotten how wonderful it was. As I am walking I notice there was some sort of event going on. An opening to some new museum. I suppose it wouldn't be to bad to go see. Before I headed off to the new opening I took out the first aid kit in my bag and took out my regenerating shots. They basically just made the immune system work faster and made everything heal a little faster. It didn't speed it up by much but every second counts. I also took out one of the water bottles and started drinking it, I started to feel much better and walked with more ease to the new museum. I was surprised at how full of people the place was, these people must really love their history. as I'm looking around I trip and fall on someone. "Ah I'm sorry. I'm such a klutz!" I look up to see it was a guy, he was a little heavy and had short hair. He smiled "Ah no it's totally cool I'm Hal.. What's your name?"  
>This guy was pretty nice... Seems suspiscious. "I'm Skye"<br>before he could respond a woman in a red dress came and he immediately went to her. I noticed he had a camera and she had a microphone. Hmm, must be the news cast getting set up. I shrugged it off and started walking around again. Suddenly some guy in white obnosiously got in front of me presenting... Flowers?  
>I looked up confused.<br>"I see your feeling better, must not have been anything serious" the man in white smirked.  
>"Uhh... Yeah?" I was totally lost.<br>"Well I thought a pretty lady like you would like some flowers." He then gave me seven red roses. That's a bit excessive.  
>"See you around." He then winked and.. Flew off?<br>I look down at the roses in my hand weirdly and back up. "Okay... That wasn't weird?" I awkwardly walked as some people began to stare and suddenly that red dressed woman and her camera man Hal showed up.  
>"I'm sorry but I couldn't help but notice Metroman giving you flowers. Do you two have something going on together? What's your name?" She shoved a microphone to my face.<br>"Um, I'm Skye... Who the heck is Metroman?" I look down at the roses, Oh that guy.  
>"Metroman, Metro City's one and only hero."<br>"I'm assuming you mean the guy that just creepily showed up and gave me these roses. No we don't have anything going on together."  
>"Then why else would he have given you roses?"<br>"Because he's a weirdo? I don't know?"  
>"So your sure there's nothing between you and him"<br>"If there was I'd be surprising myself."  
>"Why is that?"<br>"Well first off I don't know the guy, I don't know about you but I like to get to know someone before considering even liking them." She looked at the camera and started talking again and I slipped away unnoticed. That was embarrassing. As I turned a corner someone sprayed something in my face and everything went black.  
>When I wake up I find myself tided up to a very uncomfortable chair. I look up only to feel an agonizing pain in my neck. Great, neck cramps.<br>"Well hello there Skye." I notice a guy in black with.. Blue skin?  
>"Hola... Who are you?" He smirked at my question.<br>"I am Megamind!" He proudly announced and motioned his hand towards... A fish? "And this is Minion."  
>I look back from Minion to him puzzuled and sighed. This day is just getting weirder and weirder.<br>"Okay, what do you want with me?"  
>He smiled. "I want the one you call Metroman!"<br>"Mr tighty whiteys? I'm not sure if your aware of this but I'm new in town. I just got here and so far everyone is WAY too social."  
>"Refusal huh, well how bout this" He pulled a switch and the floor opened to a pool of aligaters. Huh, this place must be tropical then.<br>"I didn't know this place was tropical." I looked up at him. "Aligaters take a lot of energy to open their own jaw. All you need to do is apply a little pressure on a nerve in their neck and they stop biting. Also even if they were to bite they wouldn't like the taste, human flesh tastes horrible, it's a weird survival method?" He didn't seem to like my answer and pulled some more switches. I'm guessing becuase I didn't fall in he had no intension of killing me. That was good to know. He wasn't really creative with all his scare tactics though. They've done this in the movies.  
>"I'm guessing your trying to get me to scream? Your out of luck, my voicebox won't allow me to scream anymore, I kind of messed it a couple days ago by screaming. Sorry." I sheepishly smiled, I was a little intimidated but I tried not to show it.<br>He gave me an annoyed look and just put all the scare tactics away and closed the aligater hole.  
>"Lets just call Metroman then." He turned and just pushed a few buttons. I lifted an eyebrow.<br>"If you know how to contact him why'd you kidnap me?" Now I was just confused. I rolled my eyes, Men these days. I fiddled around with the watch on my hand and used the laser on it. At least I knew that would work. I was a little paranoid of using it after where this thing got me but I suppose it wouldn't to try. I successfully burned off the binding cuffs and now just waited. I looked around the place for where my things were. They weren't anywhere in sight. I frowned, well that sucks.  
>Soon the screen showed Mr Tighty whitey's face. I paid no attention to the screen or conversation and curiously looked around. I saw a door that said EXIT in big green letters. I looked back at both minion and Megamind, both seemed fairly preoccupied with Metroman. I quickly attempt to sneak off to the exit, unnoticed at first but then something tripped me and I fell, very loudly. Everyone turned to me and I simply smiled.<br>"Hi!" I stayed put as Minion came and scoped me up from the floor. I didn't resist, instead came up with a quick plane B after realizing villians love an ego burst. So I happily walked with Minion to Megamind.  
>"Where did you think you were going, and how did you escape?"<br>"Well I looked at you, decided you were so pretty I wanted to shove gummi bears up your nose, only problem is I'd have to go to the store for them before I can." Megamind didn'treally know what to say to that, it stunned both of them I would of ran off but they recovered WAY too fast from that.  
>"I'm not sure if I should be flattered?" He was a bit confused.<br>"Well your supposed to be so I can happily run away and escape." I give up, I'll just wait for Mr. tighty whities to come by.  
>"... Right." Megamind didn't seem impressed.<br>Suddenly my watch started beeping and my eyes widened. I frantically started pushing buttons, crap! I don't even have a weapon! I looked up to see a shelf with a gun, I ran up to it and grabbed it.  
>"Sorry I'm gonna barrrow this!" I turned to them only to get grabbed by the legs by some flesh eating zombies and got pulled straight down. Surprised I had dropped the gun and also attempted to scream but all that came out was a small struggled yelp, I frantically tried to stay out of the portal. I started kicking my legs in an attempt to escape. I reached for the gun again but got dragged in. The last thing I saw was both Megamind and Minion standing there surprised. This time I had a softer landing but still unpleasant. I quickly started to run away from the grabbing hands of death frantically pressing the buttons again. I could feel the adrenalline flowing through me. I was terrified! I quickly jumped into an open vent on the upper wall, in the process I had cut myself on the egdes of the broken vent filter. I barely escaped them.<br>I crawled in further not looking back I rushed. I felt like death was mocking me as I had run into a dead end. The only way was up into another room full of them. I started tearing I was so terrified. I frantically started pushing the butttons on my watch to go anywhere but here. The battery was dying so where ever my next destination was, it was going to be my last. As soon as the portal opened I jumped right in without looking, hoping it was safe. I looked around to see it was raining. The place was unfamiliar, I was relieved to be safe and just sat there and took off the watch and placed it in my pocket. I ripped the bottom of my shirt and wrapped it around the wound on my arm.  
>I sat leaning up against a wall, I suppose I've lucked out. For now.<p> 


	2. Potential Inamorata

The rain hadn't seemed to stop but even as cold as it was, I started to feel numb. It was kind of nice, I liked went everything was numb. Meant nothing hurt, but unfortunately it was always some sort of bad sign. A sudden sneeze came out. Ugh, I'm getting sick. I walked on further looking for some sort of shelter. That's when I ran into that creepy weirdo in tights again. Well, at least I know there's no Zombies. Maybe this is a good thing?  
>"What are you doing out this late and in the rain at that?" He smirked.<br>"Walking, looking for a way out of the rain." I sneezed again.  
>"I'll gladly take you home th-" I cut him off before he finished such a vile sentence.<br>"NO!.. Anywhere but there." I did not want to go back to Zombies. Hell no!  
>This confused him, and there was some awkward silence. I wasn't sure what to say.<br>"I'll be fine.. Well sick, but still fine." I'm not sure why but he suddenly picked me up and flew up into the sky. I gasped and held on for dear life. What the hell is wrong with this guy!  
>"I'll take you somewhere you can get out of the rain then." I'm pretty sure he smiled, seems like something he'd do. I wasn't gonna turn to make sure, my priority right now is not falling to my death.<p>

After what seemed like forever we were on land again. Oh land how I love you so! You have no idea. I had to retrain myself from hugging the ground and saying it outloud. That would just be embarrassing.  
>"We're here" He smirked. I looked up and we were... At a school house? I didn't question just followed very cautiously. Inside was... A secret base? Great, a secret I'll have to keep later. Isn't that just lovely. Once we got into what seemed to be a living room he offered me a towel.<p>

"Yes a drying device!" I wrapped myself in the towel only to realize what I just said. Out loud. Very loudly. I looked up at the guy, Metroman I think was his name, he just raised an eyebrow at me and just turned.  
>"Here I'll get you something to change into." Okay, I think Mr. Weirdo is weirded out by me. It's a nuetral feeling now.<p>

The next morning I woke up bright and early, still a little sleepy but I was used to waking up sleepy, Zombies don't exactly take vacations. I figured I'd go get my clothes and change out of these ridiculusly giant pajamas. Seriously, this shirt is basically a dress on me. I went to the dryer and took out my clothes and went to the bathroom. It's ridiculas, who needs this much space in a bathroom? Afterwards I went to the sink and washed my face and used my finger as a toothbrush since my bag went M.I.A. on me. I looked at myself in the mirror. I had my favorite purple razor around my neck, my orange and black rist band, a black T-shirt that had a little orange monster on it and my black skinny jeans with knee high conver boots. I sighed, I feel so crappy right now. I wish I had my bag, I'd be able to take some meds for this stupid.. What ever I have.

I started heading out, no one seemed to come to stop me so I guess it was okay. Once outside I realize how far the city is. I glare back at the school house with a fist. Damn you for being so far! I started walking, I realized just how lazy car jacking has gotten me. I suppose it was a nice day though. It wasn't too hot.  
>After about 4 hours of walking I finally reached the city. There was mild traffic and the sun was at it's highest. I'd say it's about noon thirty. maybe a little later. I found an old abandoned warehouse with a little door mat saying Secret Entrance.. Okay that's not weird at all. The roof seems to have a observitory. How lazy is that. I rolled my eyes. I looked back at the door mat, it was a curious little thing. I looked under and felt around but it was just normal pavement. That's just about when there was a sudden explosion, I looked behind me to see a building on fire and mostly missing. Okay, that's not something you see everyday. I turn to the wall infront of me, is that cheering I hear? I lean in closer to put my ear against the wall, only to find it's a fake wall and I fell right through. At least this time it wasn't loud and obvious. I snuck around the corner to see that blue guy again, with another hostage. Oh look, it's that nosey reporter from the other day. Then something just randomly bit me really hard, I couldn't help but let out a sound of agony. They seemed to notice, and the thing that bit me flew away towards them. Great I've been caught.<p>

"What are you doing here? How did you find this place?" He didn't seem very cheerful anymore. "There was a door mat outside that said secret hideout, then something exploded, I heard cheering from inside and decided to be nosey and poke around. By the way, can you give me my bag? Pretty please." Why is it this feel intimidating. Okay, lets make this less intimidating, find something funny. He turned to his fishy to scold him about the doormat. Meanwhile I scanned him for something to make this less intimidating. That's when I noticed he had really pretty green eyes. That seemed to really help, but then I couldn't help but stare at them. I then realize he's looking at me stare and I quickly look the other way pretending to be totally intersted in.. Whatever was on that table. I slowly look back at him.  
>"So... About my bag?" Jeez this was embarrassing. He simply just walked away ignoring me. I was kind of glad but a little annoyed as well, I hated being ignored. I let it slide this time. He went back to the reporter girl and sprayed something in her face that seemed to knock her out. He asked Minion to leave her at the 'usual' spot. I guess this is a daily thing for him, kidnap someone just to release them. I watched as the fishy left with the reporter and I looked at Megamind only to find him staring at me very intensely, as if he was trying to figure something out. Okay, this is a little creepy. I realized after noticing his eye color it was very hard not to look.<p>

"I want to know a few things before you go."  
>"Okay?" He lead me to the other side of the room where my bag resided. Oh look at that, it's safe and sound. He pulled out a deformed barbie, well it wasn't a barbie anymore it was... I don't even remember what it does anymore. I took the barbie from him and looked at the switches in the back, there was a screen in the back with a red button, a green button, and two yellow buttons. "I think this was one of my attepmts at a bomb... Or maybe it was one of my attempts to make a paralysis gun?" I really had no clue, whatever it was, I need better material for stuff. I mean really a barbie? What was I thinking?<p>

He immediately lost interest and put it back. He was curious and asked me a couple more questions about it, He pulled out the solar diamond gun next.  
>"Oh yeah, I forgot about that one. No wonder my bag is so heavy." The gun was made of aluminum and steel, at the tip there was a 6 carrot diamond attached to a small solar panel. The gun had a lot of copper wiring and steel plates so of course as small as the gun was, it was a freakin tank!<p>

"Now first off, how does all this work, I want to know what these are all made of and how they work. These methods seem foreign to me." I couldn't help but stare at his eyes while he spoke. Damn him and his abnormally pretty eyes!  
>"I really don't know how to explain this, it's kinda complicated." he looked at me disapointed and looked away thoughtful. I simply emptied the contents of my bag to see what was in it. I sat down and sorted through it. I started with the weaponry, I put all my newer working ones together and left the heavier old prototypes out for now. I put all my rechargeable batteries that were scattered around inside the small bag of batteries. Next I took my tiny flashlight and put it in my pocket while putting thw bigger one in my bag. I put all the dehydrated food back where it was. I found my older watch, it basically tells time, records up to 15 minutes, has a small laser, and it glows in the dark. I put this one on and pulled my other one in my bag.<p>

After I finished sorting all of my stuff I looked up to see he was still standing there watching me all creepy like. I picked up all my old prototypes and just offered them to him as a bribery to leave without any complications. Also it made my bag A LOT lighter.  
>He simply smirked, took them, and left laughing. Very creepily. I took the oppritunity to leave before he changed his mind.<p>

**A/N:**

So what do you all think so far? Yay or Nay? It's been awhile since I've written anything so these first two chapters are probably written a little less adequate then my others, don't worry though, it'll get better! =)

(For those of you still waiting on an update on my other stories you'll have to wait just a tad longer, I just got a new laptop and I'm still empting out my old one into flash drives and such. So just hang in there everyone!)


End file.
